


For My Valentine

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cheering Up a Friend, Lupin the puppy, M/M, Valentine's Day, fujiko is a gold digger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: “She dumped me…” Lupin whined from inside the blanket. “Met some… stupid billionaire and went off on his stupid yacht…”“Figures,” Jigen said, pulling out a couple of beers.Lupin gets dumped on Valentines, Jigen steps up and they go out to enjoy the evening, between the booze and the teasing, Jigen might get the chance to finally tell his boss how he feels.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 48





	For My Valentine

Jigen got back to the hideout after hiding the car to find all the lights off and a strange noise coming from the main room.

Once he got a bit closer, he realized that the noise was sobbing, and it was coming from a heap of blankets in front of the low burning fireplace.

Jigen moved forward slowly. “Boss? Is that you?”

A responding whimper came from the blanket.

Jigen's frown deepened as he moved to flip on the light switch.

Lupin was flopped out, wrapped in the blankets. His eyes were red and nose dripping as he looked up at Jigen, eyes sad and puppy like, his lip out in a pout.

“Wow,” Jigen said. “You look like crap.”

Lupin moaned again and buried his head in the blanket.

Jigen moved over to the fridge. “What gives? I thought you were takin’ Fujiko out tonight.”

“She dumped me…” Lupin whined from inside the blanket. “Met some… stupid billionaire and went off on his stupid yacht…”

“Figures,” Jigen said, pulling out a couple of beers. “You want one?” he asked, holding one out.

Lupin grunted slightly. Luckily, Jigen spoke “Lupin grump”. He set the bottle next to the blanket and sat down on the couch.

“So she dumped you,” Jigen said. “So what? Not like she hasn't done this fifty times before.”

“The size of that engagement ring… I don't know if she'll come back this time…” Lupin whined, his hand snaking out to take the bottle and pull it back in.

“Don't get booze on the blanket,” Jigen said. “I don't wanna clean that shit up.”

Lupin grunted again, but sat up out of the blanket and took a swig.

Jigen nodded his appreciation and took a drink himself. “So… what're you doing tonight now? Still have those reservations?”

Lupin looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What? I'm hungry,” Jigen said defensively.

Lupin chuckled slightly. “Yeah, I do.”

Lupin drove them both to a rather nice restaurant with some posh sounding french name and ordered a fancy bottle of red. “To us,” he toasted with a wink and a grin.

Jigen scoffed but tinked their glasses together and drank.

The two joked and laughed together over a nice meal, Lupin seeming to forget about Fujiko completely as the night went on. As they were leaving the restaurant, Lupin burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” Jigen asked.

“I just remembered,” Lupin said through his laughter. “There was a second part of the evening I had planned.”

“Oh?” Jigen frowned. “Just how much were you planning to blow on the broad?”

Lupin couldn't answer for a minute as he tried to catch his breath. He just pointed down the street at a fancy looking hotel.

Jigen could feel his ears burning. “Well, why not?” Shit, how much of that wine did I drink…?

Lupin was still giggling, but he offered Jigen his arm and tried to look dignified… tried.

Jigen swallowed and took his arm.

They moved to the hotel, checking in and going up to a nice suite.

Upon arrival, Lupin rang up room service and ordered more booze.

Jigen moved over to the window, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Lupin moved over by him, putting one of the rooms ashtrays by him with a grin before moving to the bed and flopping down with a bounce and a laugh.

Jigen smiled to himself and lit a cig, taking a long drag. He glanced over at Lupin, trying- and failing- to be discrete.

The room service was pretty fast and soon, there was a grouping of bottles on the table and two glasses.

Lupin beamed at Jigen. “Join me?”

Jigen put out the last of his cig in the ashtray before sitting with him.

Lupin grinned, laying out the rules for some crazy drinking game he made up, pouring two glasses.

“Why does there have to be a game?” Jigen complained, his slightly fuzzy brain not able to keep up with Lupin's complex rules. “Why can't we just drink?”

Lupin pouted slightly. “But, games are fuuun…” he whined.

“Fine,” Jigen said, “how about an easier game. How about strip poker?” Jigen couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

Lupin thought for a moment before shrugging. “Sure. You got cards?”

Jigen nodded, pulling out a worn but still solid deck. He started shuffling them.

Lupin sat forward, excited, downing a glass of booze quickly before accepting his hand.

Jigen sipped more slowly. A few hands in, and Lupin had lost almost every round, quickly losing his jacket, shirt and pants, leaving him in his socks and striped boxers.

Lupin put his next hand down with a grin “Take that!” he crowed.

“Sorry,” Jigen said coolly, laying his out. “Royal flush.”

“OH COME ON!” Lupin fell off his chair in a mini tantrum. “Lady luck hates me as much as all the other girls!”

“Maybe I just have her in my pocket,” Jigen laughed. “Socks or boxers, Lupin. Gotta pick.”

Lupin grumbled darkly about where Jigen could stick his lady luck before throwing his socks at him, giggling when they landed on his hat.

Jigen smiled. Lupin could be blind sometimes, and Jigen was taking advantage of him being drunk. With luck, Lupin wouldn't remember in the morning the admiring look in Jigen's eyes as he looked over his naked boss.

Lupin jumped up, drinking another cup “Bring it on!” he said, slapping the table. “Next one’s mine!”

Jigen shrugged, carefully counting the cards and giving himself the good ones.

Lupin lost again, flopping across the table with a groan.

Jigen finished off his glass. “You're making it too easy for me.”

Lupin looked up at him sideways with his puppy dog pouty face. “Do over…” he whined out.

“Why should I?” Jigen asked, playing with his cup.

Lupin tried to make his pout bigger.

“That doesn't work on me, Lupin. Come to think of it, I don't think it works on anyone.”

The pout turned into a grump and he stood, reaching for his boxers, but then he giggled and mumbled, “Need t' pee…” before shuffling to the bathroom.

Jigen let out a breath once the door shut. He looked at one of the cards from his winning hand. Thought he had figured out I was cheating…

A minute later, Lupin draped himself over Jigen's shoulders and giggled. “s'fuzzy,” he said, rubbing his cheek against Jigen's.

Jigen froze at the contact, startled for a moment, before realizing it was Lupin and relaxing, if only slightly. “Just figure that out? Thought you were s'posed to be the smart one…”

Lupin pulled back with a grump “I haven't hugged you in a while, pardon me for enjoying it.” He turned and flounced to the bed and flopped face first on the covers, only then did Jigen realize that Lupin had left his boxers in the bathroom.

Jigen stared at him, jaw hanging open and whole face flushed.

Lupin snuggled down into the velvet covers, glancing back at Jigen in confusion “You ok? You said to take it off, right?”

Jigen's mouth was dry. He moved to drink from his cup, only realizing it was empty when he tipped it and one small drop hit his tongue. He set the cup down again. “I… didn't think you'd actually…” He reached for the bottle.

Lupin stood, moving over grabbing the bottle from him and pouring a glass for him. “I follow through, you know that.”

Jigen watched him, unable to pull his eyes away. Some small part of him wanted to look away, or even feel ashamed, but he just couldn't.

Lupin took a sip out of the glass before setting it down in front of him. “So, what do we play now?”

Jigen felt like he couldn't breathe. Lupin was naked in front of him, and close enough to touch! He racked his brain, trying to remember why he shouldn't just reach out and…

“I-I-I don't-”

Lupin smiled. “Tell ya what,” he said, his hands going to his hips, “Let's go another round of poker, if I lose, I'll do what you want, if I win, you strip it all.”

Jigen closed his mouth and nodded.

Lupin smiled and sat, ready to play.

Jigen picked up the cards, hands shaking.

Lupin poured himself another drink, downing it quickly.

He shuffled, trying to concentrate on the cards, but Lupin was oh so distracting.

“You sure your alright?” Lupin asked, seeing Jigen fumbling.

Jigen shook his head. “Must be the booze,” he mumbled.

Lupin shrugged slightly, accepting his hand with a smile.

Jigen finished off his drink before looking at his hand.

Lupin looked over his cards, smiling slightly and looking up again, “Ready?”

“Anything?” Jigen asked as he began the game.

Lupin shrugged and nodded “Yeah. Why not?”

“I'm gonna hold you to that,” Jigen said, laying his cards out to show a straight flush.

Lupin sighed, laying out his full house. “Darn.” He chuckled. “Oh well, so what's on your mind? Want me to pants pops or something.” He laughed, taking a drink.

“Iwantyoutokissme,” Jigen mumbled in a rush before taking another drink.

Lupin blinked, stilling and looking at him. “Didn't quite… catch that…”

Jigen's face was red again, and not from the drink. “I… want you to…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Kiss… me…” He opened his eyes, too afraid to not see Lupin's reaction.

Lupin smiled at him. “Well, why didn't you just ask?” He got up and moved over, straddling his lap and taking Jigen's face in his hands gently.

Jigen looked up at him with wide eyes, his hat falling off his head. “Lupin,” he breathed out the name, soft as a prayer.

Lupin leaned forward, kissing him deeply.

Jigen moaned softly, his hands running up Lupin's back, pulling him closer.

Lupin moaned softly, pulling back enough to whisper, “Seems you want a bit more than just a kiss…”

Jigen looked up at him, eyes desperate. “I want everything... All of you… and I don't want to share you…” He closed his eyes, realizing what he was saying. “I mean…”

Lupin chuckled softly. Jigen opened his eyes to look at him again.

“Never thought of you as possessive, Jigen…” Lupin moved forward, kissing him again.

Jigen's fingers slipped into Lupin's hair, holding him loosely while his other hand rested on his lower back, pulling him closer.

Lupin gasped softly, the fabric of Jigen's pants rubbing against him as he's pulled forward, his hips bucking slightly, shivering.

Jigen broke the kiss to moan, resting his head on Lupin's shoulder. He gasped for breath, mind still reeling from the fact that this was actually happening.

Lupin moaned softly, sliding his hand up into Jigen's hair gently.

Jigen shivered, sitting back to look at Lupin. His eyes shone with love, excitement, and just a hint of fear.

Lupin smiled gently at him. “Anything else you want me to do?”

Jigen swallowed back his fear and nodded. He stood, picking Lupin up with him, and moved over to the bed. He set him down gently before starting on his tie.

Lupin's smile deepened, licking his lips slightly.

Jigen quickly stripped down, until he stood bare before Lupin. He moved forward, stradling Lupin this time, as he leaned in to kiss him.

Lupin moaned, pressing closer as his eyes slipped closed.

Jigen moved forward more, pushing Lupin down onto his back.

Lupin gasped, falling back and looking up at Jigen with dark eyes.

“You can't imagine…” Jigen said, lips tracing along Lupin's jaw, “how long I've wanted this…”

Lupin shivered, tilting his head back to give him more room, sighing softly.

Jigen nipped at the edge of his jaw, grinding his hips down.

Lupin moaned, his hips bucking up as he whispered Jigen's name softly.

Jigen gasped loudly, burying his face in Lupin's shoulder again. “I wanna ride you,” he mumbled against his skin.

Lupin nodded quickly, moaning again softly. His hand tried to reach the bedside table without jostling Jigen much.

Jigen felt the movement and pulled back to look.

Lupin's questing fingers finally found the drawer and opened it, pulling out a tube of lube with a slight smile.

Jigen blinked in surprise. “Didn't realize it was that kinda hotel…”

“It's Valentine's day,” Lupin laughed. “They know what's happening today.”

Jigen's face got red again. “Before we start…” he said slowly.

Lupin tilted his head in question. “hmm?”

“I just… if you want to stop… at any point, tell me. I want this so bad, but only if you do too.”

Lupin nodded, smiling at him before sliding his hand into his hair again and pulling him down for a kiss.

Jigen moaned softly and nipped gently, playfully, at Lupin's lip.

Lupin opened his mouth with a soft moan, tentatively meeting Jigen's tongue with his own.

Jigen shivered, sliding his tongue into Lupin's mouth.

Lupin moaned, sucking on Jigen's tongue as his fingers tightened in his hair.

Jigen moaned, hips bucking forward again.

Lupin had to stop himself from biting down at the sudden sparks of pleasure. He moaned, surprised by how needy he sounded.  
Jigen pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting them for a moment. He took the tube from Lupin's hand, too impatient to wait for Lupin to prep him so he'll do it himself.

Lupin watched him with dark eyes, the flush on his face from more than just the alcohol.

Jigen squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up a little before he reached back and slowly slid one finger inside himself. He shivered and a soft moan escaped him.

Lupin watched his expression, reaching out slowly and stroking Jigen's member gently.

Jigen gasped, another moan escaping him.

Lupin smiled softly, stroking a little harder.

Jigen's hips bucked forward with another moan.

Lupin stroked again before pulling back.

Jigen shivered and resumed stretching himself out.

Lupin sat up slightly and kissed his chest, wanting to touch him somehow, but not distracted him.

Jigen moaned softly as he tried to hurry.

Lupin smiled up at him, gasping as Jigen suddenly pushed him back down again.

Jigen reached down and stroked Lupin a couple of times, to make sure he was ready, before lining up and slowly lowering himself down around Lupin.

Lupin moaned softly as Jigen stroked him before gasping at the tight heat surrounding him, his hands moved to Jigen's hips, stroking the skin gently.

Jigen shivered and moaned. He started bouncing slowly.

Lupin moaned softly, “Jigen…”

“So good, Lupin,” Jigen murmured.

Lupin shivered, his hips bucking on instinct, stilling instantly when Jigen cried out.

“S-sorry,” Jigen said. “Didn't mean to be so loud…”

Lupin shook his head. “I like it, but… did I… hurt you?”

Jigen shook his head. “God, no. It felt amazing.”

Lupin smiled weakly. “Good…” he tightened his grip on Jigen's hips and thrust up hard.

Jigen cried out again, a shout of, “Yes!”

Lupin smiled up at him, thrusting again.

Jigen cried Lupin's name as he came.

Lupin gasped as Jigen clenched around him, moaning loudly.

Once he got his head back from the bliss of release, Jigen started bouncing again, trying to get Lupin to climax too.

Lupin moaned loudly, his back arching at the sensation.

“Cum for me, Lupin,” Jigen encouraged. “Fill me up.”

Lupin choked out a cry, cumming hard.

“Oh god,” Jigen mumbled, shivering. “So good…”

Lupin moaned softly, gasping as he started coming down.

Jigen pulled off and flopped down beside Lupin.

Lupin moaned softly, sad at the loss, but he rolled and cuddled Jigen, kissing at his jaw gently.

Jigen hummed happily.

Lupin chuckled softly, nipping at Jigen's ear slightly. “Best Valentine's day…” he murmured.

“By far,” Jigen agreed.

Lupin hummed softly, they cuddled a bit before Lupin pulled back enough to look at him “Is… is this a one time thing…?”

Jigen tried to hide the fear he felt. “Do you want it to be?”

“Hell no,” Lupin said quickly “But… will you regret it when the booze wears off…”

“No,” Jigen said softly. “Never.”

Lupin smiled, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Jigen moaned softly. When the kiss ended, he said, “I love you, Lupin… I think I always have… ‘S why I hated Fujiko so much, other than her always stabbing you in the back.”

Lupin nodded. “Well, I don't really see a reason to take her back, if she ever gets tired of her new boy toy.”

Jigen grinned like an idiot.

Lupin snuggled up, ready to sleep “Hey, Jigen?”

“Hm?” Jigen said, eyes getting heavy.

“Next time we play cards, no cheating. Alright?”

Jigen's eyes widen in realization. “I-I just…” he sighed, “Alright…”

Lupin snored softly, a slight smile on his face.

Jigen frowned, wondering if he was really asleep or not, before he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he dozed off.

\---

When Jigen woke up in the morning, he found Lupin, sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone. Even from here he could hear the whining voice…

Jigen groaned, holding his head.

Lupin sighs “I already told you Fuj, you're on your own. I'm done.”

There was another whiney reply.

“You dropped me for that man and you can deal with it.” Lupin hung up and tossed the phone onto his crumpled pants with another sigh.

Jigen took a moment to appreciate the view.

Lupin flopped back, his head landing, rather gently, in Jigen's lap, and smiling up at him. “Apparently the billionaire’s been through this before, he wants her to sign a prenup before anything.” He chuckled. “She's freaking out.”

“Good,” Jigen said, folding himself in half to kiss Lupin.

Lupin chuckled, kissing back gently.

“Part of me wants to get back at her for all the times she's screwed us over,” Jigen admitted.

Lupin nodded slightly. “I know what you mean…”

Jigen hummed in thought. “Well, first thing's first… Let's get cleaned up.”

Lupin grinned “The showers here are pretty big…” He bit the side of his bottom lip in the way Jigen had always liked.

Jigen smiled and stood, reaching back for Lupin.

Lupin smiled back, standing.

Jigen caught his hand and pulled him toward the bathroom.

Lupin followed with a soft chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're late for Valentines, but this one is a little fic we made for the day of chocolate.
> 
> there's a small chance we'll continue this eventually, but for now, it's just a little one shot for you :)


End file.
